


Cómo poseer un Omega (Traducido)

by Kairosclerosis, Ramc95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairosclerosis/pseuds/Kairosclerosis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que otro sirviente lo inspeccionaba haciéndole mirar más hacia la luz e inclinando la barbilla. Se iba a volver loco si la gente seguía tocandolo pasando sus manos grasientas por toda su piel como si el les pertenecieraPorque no les pertenecia. A nadie el pertenecia aun no.





	Cómo poseer un Omega (Traducido)

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que otro sirviente lo inspeccionaba haciéndole mirar más hacia la luz e inclinando la barbilla. Se iba a volver loco si la gente seguía tocandolo pasando sus manos grasientas por toda su piel como si el les perteneciera

 

Porque no les pertenecia. A nadie el pertenecia aun no.

  
Sus pensamientos se distrajeron por un momento mientras sentía que alguien le pasaba una suave línea de sombra a través de su párpado. Otro par de manos comenzó a cepillarle el pelo y se puso rígido, recordando cuántos betas había en la habitación, observándolo. Alguien empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y sus ojos se abrieron, verdes y furiosos.

  
En un movimiento rápido, Draco agarró al sirviente ofensor por las muñecas, gruñendo suavemente. —¿Crees que puedes tocarme?— Gruñó, la rubia más pequeña se encogió bajo su penetrante mirada. —Yo, el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, y no sólo me tocas, ¿tienes la concha de intentar desnudarme?— Tal vez era injusto descargar sus tensiones sobre el resto del día en el hombre, pero a Draco no le importaba mucho el factor justo. Como había aprendido recientemente, la vida no era justa.

  
—Lo siento señor— gimió el criado y Draco rodó los ojos. —Pero las órdenes de tu padre son que estés vestido con esto cuando te lo demuestren tus invitados—

  
La prenda que el hombre mostró hizo que la mandíbula de Draco se abriera. Era plata pura, mangas largas que acentuaban su cintura cincelada. El dobladillo era bajo, raspando el suelo y se abría en la línea media para revelar un par de pantalones de accesorios.

  
—Es un vestido— declaró el heredero de Malfoy rotundamente, maldiciendo mentalmente a su padre.

  
Lucius era la pesadilla de la existencia de Draco. El Alfa había hecho su vida un infierno desde el día en que Draco se había presentado. Se esperaba que el heredero fuera otro Alfa pero como Draco había sido revelado como un omega ... Bueno, nada de lo que pudiera hacer agradaría a Lucius. No que él quisiera. Las demandas que se le habían apilado eran ridículas. Nunca te quejes. Siempre obedezca al Jefe de la Casa. Vístete como si tu aspecto fuera lo más importante de ti.

 

Draco no podía. Había sido criado para ser inteligente y capaz, alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de la familia si Lucius alguna vez se moría. ¿Por qué su naturaleza omega lo hizo diferente? No había manera de que él cediera a los estereotipos tradicionales y demostrara que todos los que habían dicho que era inútil ahora bien. Draco Malfoy nunca sería una simple yegua de cría.

 

La única persona en el mundo que parecía pensar que podía hacer algo de sí mismo era su madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Siempre decía que ser esposa y madre no la hacía menos inteligente, así que ¿por qué disminuiría a Draco? A veces le hacía sentirse un poco mejor. Narcissa había sido a quien siempre había mirado cuando era un niño. Parecía poderosa, incluso como una omega. Por supuesto, esta admiración disminuyó algo cada vez que Narcisa se mantuvo a un lado mientras Lucius le gritaba.

 

Parecía que a cada paso su padre quería recordar a Draco que era débil, un fracaso y todo lo que la familia Malfoy odiaba. Este vestido era simplemente otra manera de hacer eso. Especialmente hoy.

 

—Hoy fue su subasta Omega—

 

Draco sabía que si Lucius quería podría haberlo casado con él en silencio a algún Alpha de alta crianza que sería completamente apropiado. Pero no, no había manera de que cualquier asunto que considerara a Draco pudiera ser educado y bajo el radar. En vez de eso, había decidido ser tradicional. Había invitado a todos los Alphas que sabían que lucharan por el derecho de aparearse y reclamar a Draco, una idea verdaderamente bárbara. Cualquier persona al azar podría terminar llevándolo a casa para embarazarlo

 

Los criados comenzaron a desvestir a Draco y esta vez los dejó, sabiendo que no podían desobedecer las órdenes de Lucius. El vestido de capa de plata tenía cordones en la espalda que tardaban una eternidad en acabar, y la omega empezó a inquietarse. No quería ir a ver a todos los invitados. Todos estaban aquí para ver su humillación, para poder experimentar de primera mano a quién sería vendido el heredero de Malfoy. Cualquier Alpha que ganara tendría que ser un bruto sin sentido que probablemente iba a golpearlo sin sentido cada vez que no actuaba sumiso. El pensamiento hizo que Draco quiera vomitar por encima de los ricos pantalones de esmeraldas que un criado lo estaba guiando.

 

Cuando finalmente terminaron, los sirvientes le dieron a Draco un espejo y miró su apariencia. El sombreador de ojos rosa claro sacudió sus párpados, complementando el brillo rosado manchado en sus labios. Los sirvientes habían recogido su larga cabellera plateada en un moño trenzado y se sentó acurrucado en la nuca. De alguna manera parecía delicado, despreocupado. Ni siquiera sabía que los pómulos podrían verse tan agudos. Su franqueza y su mirada fría destruyeron el efecto un poco, pero el omega no podía negar que se veía exquisito. Un premio perfecto a ganar.

 

—Pon una sonrisa en tu cara— le ordenó una voz cortante y Draco se volteo para ver a Lucius Malfoy mirándolo.

 

—Padre— dijo el omega con desdén, cruzando los brazos. —¿No me veo espléndido, la pieza de carne perfecta, esperando ser vendida al mejor postor—

 

Lucius golpeó a Draco con tanta fuerza que el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos. —Serás educado y sumiso hasta que salgas de esta casa con tu nuevo alfa— siseó su padre. —No quiero oír más tonterías sobre lo disgustado que estás, este es el destino de un omega, arregla tu maquillaje— ordenó a los sirvientes y dos jóvenes betas se apresuraron a cubrir la huella roja que brotaba de la mejilla de Draco.

 

—Sígueme— ordenó Lucius una vez que Draco parecía presentable y salió de la habitación con un chasquido de su capa. No había nada que el Omega pudiera hacer sino obligarse a usar una expresión neutra y seguir a su padre a la subasta.

 

Tan pronto como el par hizo su entrada, Draco podía sentir cada par de ojos en el patio fijado en él. Debía de haber mil personas allí, vestidas con sus mejores galas y mirándolo fijamente. Habría parecido una fiesta regular, llena de champán y flores, si no fuera por el anillo de lucha montado en el patio. Era una vista intimidante, sillas rodeando lo que parecía un pozo de arena rodeado de un anillo de metal y Draco se congeló en sus huellas. Allí se decidiría su destino.

 

Una suave mano descansó sobre el hombro de Draco y se relajó en el tacto de su madre mirándola claramente aliviado. —Querido, debes ir a desear a algunos de tus pretendientes buena suerte—dijo Narcissa amablemente y las instrucciones calmaron un poco al omega. Sabía cómo encantar a una multitud. Tal vez podría encantar a su nuevo marido o esposa en ser amable con él.

 

Con un pequeño asentimiento Draco dio un paso adelante, sonriendo amablemente a cada invitado que le dijo lo perfecto y delicioso que se veía. Cuando llegó al lado del pozo de combate, la vista de una multitud de "pretendientes" lo saludó. Todos estaban vestidos de negro, parecían hechos de testosterona pura.

 

Debieron de haber sido cincuenta y Draco tragó nerviosamente. ¿Conocía a alguien aquí? Dios, iba a ser dado a un extraño total. Este fue el castigo final.

 

Afortunadamente un rostro familiar le llamó la atención y Blaise Zabini se acercó al lado de Draco. —Ah, mi futura prometido— bromeó el Alfa sonriendo ampliamente a su amigo. —Esperemos poder salvarte de este lote, ¿eh ?, todos parecen dispuestos a levantarte—

 

Draco no pudo evitar reír, relajándose en presencia de Blaise. Había conocido el alfa desde que era un niño pequeño. Habían sido presentados a los once y se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. Durante un tiempo ambos habían pensado que Lucius consentiría en un matrimonio entre la pareja, pero nunca sucedió. —No digas eso demasiado alto, Draco regañó, estas bestias podrían llegar a ser un poco posesivos y golpearte en el suelo—

 

—No todos somos bestias— Una voz sonó detrás de Draco y Pansy Parkinson se unió a la pareja, vestida con un traje negro de medianoche.

 

—¿Estás compitiendo? Draco estalló sorprendido, mirando a la mujer Alpha. Pensé ... que dijiste que no ibas a hacerlo, Pansy— La conocía desde que Blaise, pero tenían más de una relación de amor y odio. Siempre fue divertido estar con ella y no sería una pesadilla casarse con ella. Tal vez había un poco más de esperanza.

 

—Bueno pensé que tenía que hacerlo— se encogió de hombros y Draco arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. Pansy miró a Blaise, quien negó con la cabeza. —¿No se lo has dicho?— Ella se quedó boquiabierta, su mirada parpadeando entre el Alfa y el Omega varias veces.

 

—¿Me dijo qué?— preguntó Draco, su corazón empezó a correr. —Dime ahora, Pansy, o te juro que lo haré ...—

 

—Cálmate— le dijo Blaise, mirando a su alrededor. —Es sólo que ... Algunas de las personas que te cortejan son bastante ... Inesperadas—

 

—¿Como quién?—

 

—Tom Riddle está aquí— Pansy suspiró, colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco.

 

El rubio sentía que iba a vomitar.

 

Conocía a Tom lo conocía demasiado bien. Las cosas que el hombre había hecho ... Sería un infierno absoluto estar casado con él. Él era un entrenador Omega profesional, le encantaba darles palizas él ...

 

Draco no se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo hasta que Blaise lo abrazó. Rápidamente se detuvo, disgustado por sus débiles instintos Omega. —Estará bien— murmuró el Alfa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. —No va a ganar, no contra todo el mundo aquí, debe haber alguien más fuerte—

 

—Bien— murmuró Draco y luego se apartó, recuperando el aliento. —Buena suerte, los dos, voy a estar enraizando por ustedes—

 

Se alejó de sus amigos con los puños apretados, tratando de calmarse. Sería totalmente humillante romper frente a estas personas que apenas conocía. No podía suceder, Draco no lo permitiría.

 

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco tropezó con alguien y tropezó, casi cayendo. Estaba a punto de gruñirles antes de que se acordara de dónde estaba y le puso una bonita sonrisa en la cara. —Lo siento mucho", sonrió mientras miraba a quienquiera que estuviera y luego se detuvo en seco—

 

Los ojos verdes oscuros lo miraban desde debajo de un mop de pelo negro rizado, una cicatriz dentada extendida sobre la piel oscura. El Alfa parecía tan desconcertado como Draco, pero todo el omega podía concentrarse en cuánto más grande el hombre había conseguido, qué grueso era su pecho, cómo exudaba el dominio y la fuerza de cada poro. —Harry Potter— jadeó antes de que pudiera detenerse y una sonrisa fácil adornó la cara del Alfa.

 

—No estaba seguro de que te acordaras de mí— admitió el hombre y por primera vez Draco notó que estaba vestido con el negro de un pretendiente.

 

—Por supuesto que sí— respondió el omega con altivez, con una mano ondeando sobre el tejido plateado de su vestido. —¿Como podría olvidarlo?—Harry había ido a la escuela con él cuando era más joven, antes de que se presentara. Eran arzobismas de una manera que sólo podían ser dos niños, luchando por pequeñas cosas tontas. Pero entonces Draco se había presentado, y Lucius había dicho que debía ser educado en casa.

 

—Cuando oí hablar de esto—:Harry señaló a la monstruosidad que era la subasta. —bueno, no podía perderme la oportunidad de verte de nuevo. Probablemente no ganaría, pero me alegro de que estés aqui tien—

 

—Espléndido, lo sé—Draco interrumpió, sorprendido por su propia aflicción y luego se forjó. Como una perra a punto de ser criada.

 

Harry se quedó boquiabierto por un momento y luego se echó a reír tan fuerte que algunos de los otros invitados los miraron. —Olvidé lo ingenioso que eras—jadeó y luego casualmente palmeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Draco, un movimiento que dejó el omega tambaleándose. Había estado esperando más bofetadas.

 

De repente, sonó una campana, y Harry miró hacia el anillo de lucha. —Oh. Bueno, supongo que tengo que ir a luchar por tu mano, ¡deséame suerte!"—Y con eso se alejó a grandes pasos, dejando a Draco asombrado y no completamente seguro de lo que había estado tan preocupado.

 

-Buena suerte el Omega gritó en voz baja a la espalda de Harry y luego se dio cuenta de que necesitaba llegar al ring también para ver cómo se decidiría su suerte.

 

Draco encontró su asiento en la parte superior del anillo, junto a su madre, y se sentó con toda la gracia que pudo convocar. La multitud de pretendientes estaba de pie en el ring juntos, la mayoría de los bordes para conseguir un comienzo defensivo. Lucius estaba a su lado y agitó una mano para silenciar una vez que todos habían llegado, sonriendo con una sonrisa de showman.

 

—Amigos—gritó. —futura familia, estamos aquí hoy para encontrar un compañero adecuado para mi hijo y heredero, Draco Malfoy, un Omega por el que vale la pena luchar ... Las reglas son simples. Ganando la mano de mi hijo ... Para ser descalificado, todo lo que tiene que suceder es que los hombros del Alfa toquen el suelo ya que entonces estarán en una posición de sumisión y se supone que Draco debe someterse aquí, ¿no?—

 

Hubo risas de la multitud. Draco sintió que una oleada de náuseas lo invadía.

 

—Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra Alfas y esto es ambos. Por ahora ... Que comience la lucha—

 

Los pretendientes entraron en movimiento tan pronto como Lucius anunció el comienzo de la pelea y Draco se inclinó hacia adelante a pesar de sí mismo. Era el caos en el ring gruñendo llenando el aire cada vez que Alpha se volvía más agresivo.

 

Blaise fue la primera persona que Draco pudo escoger. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al evitar a los Alphas más peligrosos en lugar de teclear dentro y fuera de la lucha para trip up pretendientes que no estaban prestando atención. Consiguió sacar a dos personas justo cuando Draco lo observaba y una que parecía especialmente viciosa. Crabbe algo u otro, pensó el omega.

 

Pansy también estaba tejiendo entre la multitud, aunque sus dientes estaban desnudos y sus ojos brillaban. Evidentemente, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, ya que se enfrentó a un Alfa grande y lo derribó con un destello de sus uñas. Draco nunca había visto a una mujer Alpha en acción pero inspiró terror ya que algunos de los otros pretendientes saltaron de su camino.

 

Entonces en un instante, Pansy estaba tumbada en el suelo jadeando para respirar mientras miraba hacia arriba en estado de shock.

 

Tom. La había llevado tan rápido, tan despiadadamente. Pansy se vio obligada a levantarse y saltar fuera del ring antes de sentarse en el otro lado, pareciendo derrotada. Draco apenas podía mirar por miedo a lo que iba a ver, pero se las arregló para mirar a Riddle.

 

El Alfa lo miraba directamente, una sonrisa depredadora extendida a través de su cara, revelando dientes afilados que hacían que Draco sondeara audiblemente. Narcisa suavemente puso una mano en la suya, pero Draco se apartó, demasiado enojado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo para permitirse las comodidades básicas del toque de su madre.

 

Riddle buscó un momento más antes de saltar, cerrando una mano alrededor del cuello de Blaise, y Draco gritó suavemente mientras su mejor amigo caía al suelo. Allí estaba su esperanza.

 

La garganta del omega sentía como si estuviera cerrándose mientras observaba al Alfa después de que el otro Alfaa fuera eliminado. Algunos estaban sangrando, otros tenían huesos rotos, pero la multitud estaba rápidamente adelgazando. Todo lo que Draco pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y escuchar las reacciones de la multitud, esperando que cuando terminara no se vería obligado a arrodillarse para Tom. Eso sería realmente un infierno. Pero tal vez el infierno era a lo que Draco estaba destinado.

 

— Sólo quedan dos, cariño—dijo Narcissa en voz baja y Draco no pudo evitarlo, pero abrió lentamente los ojos.

 

Harry y Tom lo duelaban en el centro del ring. Tom no fue una sorpresa, pero el hecho de que Potter hubiera durado hasta los dos últimos hizo que el corazón de Draco se saltara un poco. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que Riddle lo sabía, pero Harry ni siquiera era algo que había considerado antes.

 

Un gruñido rebotó en el aire y Tom se lanzó hacia Harry tratando de agarrarlo por el brazo. Harry respondió con su propio gruñido, los ojos se encendieron con furia furiosa y golpeó a Tom en la cara. Los combates se aceleraron

Y entonces Tom estaba en el suelo.

 

Fue sólo por un segundo, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que todos lo vieran. Riddle se puso de pie con un gruñido, con los ojos desorbitados, pero ya había aclamaciones y aplausos procedentes de la multitud. Draco no sabía si iba a llorar o si iba a vomitar. La náusea parecía estar siguiéndolo durante este día. Y entonces la multitud se calló y Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry caminaba hacia donde estaba sentado.

 

El Alfa era un desastre absoluto. Su pelo parecía peor que de costumbre, todos perdidos. De alguna manera en la lucha su camisa había salido, revelando un pecho abrumadoramente musculoso que estaba rayado de sangre. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Draco, el calor quemando al Omega incluso a veinte pies de distancia.

 

—Ve a arrodillarte ante tu nuevo Alfa—susurró Lucius y Draco se quedó inmóvil en su asiento.

 

Su nuevo Alfa. El terror lo agarró por las palabras y no pudo apartar los ojos de Harry. Nunca se había sentido tan puramente temeroso de nadie. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie y trató de entrar en el ring, pero en cambio se volteó y corrió tan rápido como pudo empujando a los invitados.

 

Era tonto y lo sabía. Un funcionamiento del Omega accionó simplemente el instinto del alfa para perseguir. Sin embargo, tenía que escapar, tenía que al menos intentar escapar del sombrío destino que le aguardaba como un pedazo de propiedad. Unas respiraciones desesperadas rasgaron su pecho mientras él se liberaba de la muchedumbre y corría a través del césped, oyendo una alucinación de Alfa del anillo.

 

Hubo un ruido sordo detrás de él y alguien gritó. Draco sabía que Harry lo estaba persiguiendo pero no pudo detenerse, se desvió hacia un lado y trató de escapar a la izquierda de la casa. Sus piernas estaban bombeando rápidamente, frenéticamente, la adrenalina alimentando su spiritu por la libertad.

 

Draco alcanzó el lado de la mansión y raspó contra el ladrillo, ignorando el rasgo de tela y concentrándose en llegar a la puerta principal. No podía estar a más de quinientos pies de distancia, lo sabía, podía hacerlo.

 

Y luego fue golpeado al suelo, un peso pesado cubría todo su cuerpo y lo empujó en la hierba.

 

El omega gritó y se estrelló bajo el cuerpo de su Alfa, arañando la hierba y clavando sus uñas en la tierra. Era indigno e inútil, pero Draco seguía arrojando su cuerpo todo lo que podía en un intento de escapar.

 

Fuertes brazos rodearon al omega y lo atraparon mientras Harry se ponía en pie, sentándose y atrapando a Draco firmemente contra su pecho. El omega luchó contra él hasta que se agotó y se quedó flojo. Entonces los sollozos comenzaron, lágrimas vergonzantes que Draco parecía no poder detenerse, por mucho que lo intentara. Ellos atraparon su marco más pequeño y Harry lo sostuvo cerca, presionando su cara en el cuello del hombre y lo olfateó.

 

Algo sobre el acto hizo que Draco gritara más fuerte y Harry lo rechazó suavemente, levantando una mano para suavizar su pelo. —Vas a estar bien— murmuró, apretando al omega para que cesara sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué su Alfa no lo golpeaba por atreverse a huir? Harry continuó tranquilizándolo y Draco se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, abrumado por el puro olor de Alfa que le estaba consolando.

 

—Mi vida ha terminado—susurró y Harry gruñó, sorprendiendo a Draco una vez más. Levantó la mirada hacia el Alfa y sus instintos le dijeron que se acurrucara en ese amplio pecho, para aceptar la protección y la bondad de Harry.

 

Por supuesto, Draco no iba a escuchar su estúpida voz Omega interior, así que empujó a Harry aterrizando en su culo en la tierra. —Esto está arruinado—dijo él, mirando la manga rasgada de su vestido.

 

—Me alegro de que tengas un atuendo diferente para la ceremonia de apareamiento—saludó una voz helada detrás de ellos y los hombros de Draco se tensaron ante la furia de Lucius. La cabeza de Harry se disparó hacia el otro Alfa y antes de que Draco supiera que su nuevo compañero lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie, un agarre firme en su brazo.

 

—Eso no será necesario— dijo en un tono más helado que Lucius y Draco tembló. Entonces, antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, Harry lo tomó en sus brazos. —Haremos la ceremonia de apareamiento con rapidez, y luego Draco y yo nos iremos—

 

Draco no podía mirar a su padre desde la posición en los brazos de Harry, así que simplemente miró el cuello de su Alfa.

 

—Está bien— exclamó Lucius enojado. —Entonces continúa con eso—

 

Harry sonrió y empezó a llevar a Draco a donde se suponía que iba a tener lugar la ceremonia. Sólo había un pensamiento claro en la cabeza del Omega, entre las emociones contradictorias que luchaban por el dominio, ¿sería realmente tan malo?.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste Fanfic no me pertenece. Créditos a "Kairosclerosis" yo sólo me encargo de traducir.


End file.
